


Undeniable

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An attempt at a follow-up piece to <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html"><b>this</b></a> from Sean’s POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a follow-up piece to [**this**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/19847.html) from Sean’s POV.

Everyone had a crush on Viggo, from Barrie to Elijah and everyone in between. His integrity and compassion drew everyone to him; of course I wasn't immune.

But at some point everything changed, a subtle shift from admiration to love. He naturally drifts into my mind and I'm overwhelmed by emotions. His openness and generosity fills my soul, but it's too late for more. How can I admit now how I feel?

This visit has been far too brief and I permanently etch every moment to memory. The look in Viggo's eyes as we say goodbye surprises me. There's something softer in his gaze, thoughtful yet intense. A blink and it's gone; just a product of my overheated imagination. I can't deny I wish I had seen so much more.


End file.
